<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>monogatari by sieh_mich_an</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723307">monogatari</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieh_mich_an/pseuds/sieh_mich_an'>sieh_mich_an</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Literature, M/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieh_mich_an/pseuds/sieh_mich_an</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>monogatari - яп. история, повесть</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>monogatari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мы познакомились с тобой в начале июля, в самый разгар чжанмачоль, когда из дома лучше не выходить без зонта. Громко сказано – познакомились, мы уже знали друг друга довольно давно, ещё с мая.</p>
<p>Я никогда не интересовался японской литературой, так уж вышло, что я, наслушавшись слухов о старике Пак Джинёне, вписал историю японской литературы в свой бланк. Сонбэ обещали, что мы сможем получить баллы просто посещая лекции</p>
<p>На лекциях мы ели, спали, смотрели аниме, рисовали, читали, делали все, пока старик Пак гнусно бурчал себе под нос об эпохе Хэйан. Кажется, дальше нее мы так и не ушли. У старика была проплешина на седой голове и живот, вываливающийся наружу через ремень, как неловкий прыгун, повисший на перекладине.</p>
<p>Мы бы и дальше умирали от скуки на лекциях и наслаждались легкими баллами, пока в аудитории не появился ты.</p>
<p>- Добрый день, меня зовут Пак Джинён, и я – новый преподаватель японской литературы на вашем потоке.</p>
<p>Когда ты вошел в лекционный зал, я сначала не обратил внимания. Ты выглядел так молодо, как один из студентов, кем ты и был наполовину.</p>
<p>- Вот, чёрт. Это не тот дед, - испуганно воскликнул мой друг и спрятал рот в высоком воротнике свитера. Его звали Югём, мальчишка младше меня на год, а по ощущениям, - на целых восемь.</p>
<p>Ты излучал такую уверенность и непоколебимость, что присутствующие тут же умолкли, только по одному приветствию и сдержанному поклону поняв, что игры закончились.</p>
<p>- У меня есть две новости: хорошая и плохая. Начну с плохой, чтобы хоть как-то поднять вам настроение после. Пак Джинён-щи больше не работает в нашем университете. На выходных мы празднично проводили его на пенсию. А теперь к хорошим новостям. Как вы слышали, меня тоже зовут Пак Джинён, а это значит, что вам не придется запоминать мое имя. Одной проблемой меньше. Но сразу предупрежу вас, в отличие от Пак-щи у меня будут немного иные требования к предмету.</p>
<p>Ты поднял голову, пробежался по застывшим в ужасе лицам студентов и улыбнулся уголками губ, а после в течении получаса рассказывал нам о структуре курса и о том, как отработать каждый потерянный бал.</p>
<p>Я не знал, в какую дверь мне бежать. Я не планировал тратить так много времени и сил на историю японской литературы, но потом ты заговорил.</p>
<p>- Наш курс лекций хотелось бы начать с <em>«Хикару Гэндзи моногатари». </em>Я просмотрел планы Пак-сонсеннима, и вижу, что вы затронули только первые семь глав: <em>Кирицубо, Хахакиги, Уцусэми, Югаю, Вакамурасаки, Суэцумухана </em>и<em> Моминдзи-но га.</em> </p>
<p>Твой японский прозвучал так легко и непринужденно, словно ты впитал его с молоком матери, и тогда я понял, что произойдет что-то особенное. Это ласковое щекочущее чувство под ребрами за солнечным сплетением, как будто внутри на секунду образовался вакуум, и я сам едва не подлетел над своим стулом.</p>
<p>Знал бы ты, как тебя ненавидели! Каких только слухов о тебе не ходило. О том, что у тебя дома десять кошек, что жена твоя такая же злая и не занимается с тобой сексом, поэтому ты отрываешься на бедных студентах, о том, что ты высокомерный и честолюбивый, заносчивый, скучный, высокомерный, мстительный, малодушный, придирчивый, двуличный, мелочный, безразличный и попросту злой.</p>
<p>Ты смотрел на нас как на маленьких несмышленых детей, делал пометки себе в черный блокнот и с аристократической аккуратностью и выдержкой закрывал его, клал ручку подле, и ставил свой круглый подбородок на сложенные в замок руки.</p>
<p>- На этот семинар вы должны были подготовить доклад на тему «Влияние внутренней политики на развитие культуры эпохи Хэйнан». Всего пять тысяч слов, - отчеканил ты и сверкнул глазами на Югёма. Он опустил нос и поджал губы. Ты посмотрел на меня и снова на моего друга.</p>
<p>Я не понимал, что чувствую, когда твои глаза касались меня. Я хотел вывернуться наизнанку и избавиться от чувства неполноценности. Я отчаянно хотел получить такие нужные мне баллы и произвести на тебя впечатление. Я так боялся выглядеть глупым в твоих черных глазах.</p>
<p>Ты, как назло, даже не помнил наших имен, и на каждом семинаре, пробегался по столбику с именами, и вглядывался в нас, как будто видел впервые.</p>
<p>- Я его ненавижу. Ну, вот что, так трудно этот доклад принять? Ну, не пять там тысяч, а четыре восемьсот. Да и эта политика. Какая разница, кто с кем воевал, мы ж не историю учим, а их сраные манускрипты, - Югём агрессивно наполнял курицей рот. – А ты, ну, че ты молчишь?</p>
<p>Я пожал плечами и взял рис палочками.</p>
<p>- Вот тебе и «угу». Хоть бы слово в мою защиту сказал. А я, - Югём вытер рот и посмотрел на меня, - я же просил тебя о помощи. Вот тебе, че, так трудно? Ты к нему в друзья что ли набиваешься? Ты <em>так</em> пойти решил?</p>
<p>Я ни к кому не набивался в друзья и пытался делать все исправно. Так уж вышло, что на помощь единственному другу мне не хватало ни времени ни сил.</p>
<p>- Ты чо, втрескался в этого очкарика?</p>
<p>Я втрескался в твой предмет. Я до одури влюбился в японскую литературу, в историю людей и эпох, в то, с какой тонкой манерностью ты задерживал дыхание, то, как трясся твой голос, когда ты говорил о чем-то важном для тебя. Я втрескался в твою влюбленность в литературу и уже не мог отвести взгляд и слуха от твоих упоительных рассказов.</p>
<p>Мы познакомились с тобой в начале июля, в самый разгар чжанмачоль, когда из дома лучше не выходить без зонта. В тот день я его оставил. Засиделся над манускриптами о том самом моногатари, который не отпускает меня с тех пор и по сей день.</p>
<p>- Ёнджэ, что ты тут делаешь? – спросил ты у меня. Как дождь разбивался о твой огромный черный зонт, так и дрожь разбежалась по моему телу, когда я услышал, как ты произносишь мое имя. Это всегда было «Чхве-щи, расскажите нам биографию Мурасаки Сикибу», «Чхве-щи, вы прочли Тамакадзура?</p>
<p>- Стою, - первое, что я сказал тебе вне стен кабинета. Я так растерялся, что позабыл и о приветствии и о поклоне.</p>
<p>- Я вижу. Где твой зонт?</p>
<p>- Кажется, я его оставил.</p>
<p>- Где?</p>
<p>- Где-то.</p>
<p>Ты тогда странно улыбнулся и вздернул брови, словно бы не ожидал услышать такого вздора.</p>
<p>- Тебе до метро?</p>
<p>- Да.</p>
<p>- Пошли, - ты кивнул головой, но я так и не сдвинулся с места. Мне было дико разговаривать с тобой о жизненных мелочах, а не об алогизме в творчестве Акутагавы. Неужели ты можешь говорить о чем-то кроме японской классики, подумал я тогда.</p>
<p>- Ну же.</p>
<p>Ты был горячий как печка. Я старался держаться у самого края, чтобы ненароком не прикоснуться к твоему плечу.</p>
<p>- В этом году сезон дождей совсем сумасшедший. Представляешь, у нас затопило подвал. Там жили какие-то студенты из Ихва, их отправили спать в школьный спортзал на соседней улице.</p>
<p>Ты говорил и говорил. Не знаю, отчего в тебе было так много жадного энтузиазма и жажды до обычной беседы. То ли умиротворяющая обстановка, то ли мое спокойное и располагающее, как говорила моя мама, лицо и улыбка. Ты все говорил о том потопе, о студентах в спальных мешках, о том, что ты видел их, как они готовили себе еду ночью в парке на сухом спирте, как в семидесятых, потому что почти все спасенные отравились едой, которую им выделил город, а я, как глупый ребенок, не мог перестать слушать ничего не значащие слова, ведь ты рассказывал истории этих людей с таким упоением, как ты в первый день рассказывал о юной Мурасаки.</p>
<p>- Я надеюсь, у вас ничего не затопило?</p>
<p>Ты посмотрел на меня, приподняв брови, сквозь толщу своих очков, и в тот момент я понял, что затопило меня. Меня уже давно затопило твоими словами, как тех студентов из Ихвы.</p>
<p>- Нет, я живу на чердаке, так что ничего не случится.</p>
<p>- Как, на чердаке?!</p>
<p>- На последнем этаже.</p>
<p>- Один мой друг жил на последнем этаже, и ему пришлось вычерпывать воду из крыши как из лодки!</p>
<p>Я только кинул и смущенно опустил глаза.</p>
<p>Ты с таким счастьем делился этим всем со мной, будто тебе выдалось поговорить с кем-то вне университета, и я подумал, насколько же ты одинок. Есть ли у тебя жена, пусть и злая? Ты, правда, не любишь животных, как о тебе толкуют? Ты еще немного сказал о сезоне дождей, а после - о своей кандидатской работе, о том, что у тебя уже кружится голова от сотен статей, о музыке, о любимых мангаках. А я, как дурак, только кивал и слушал тебя с открытым ртом, даже не веря, что ты настоящий. Знакомый мне Пак Джинён никогда бы не признался в том, что любит Масаси Кисимото.</p>
<p>- Прости, заболтал я тебя, - извинился ты, когда мы прощались у станции метро, - сегодня день хороший, вот и захотелось поделиться с кем-то. Просто, наверное, давно не выходил на прогулку. И в такие моменты счастье переполняет, знаешь?..</p>
<p>Я кивнул.</p>
<p>- Вот сегодня такой день.</p>
<p>Я засмеялся, потому что в университете весь день ты был такой же суровый и холодный.</p>
<p>- Спасибо, Джинён-щи.</p>
<p>- Мы не в университете, можно просто Джинён.</p>
<p>На следующей лекции ты приподнял уголок губ, когда наши взгляды столкнулись. Никто этого не заметил, но я знал, что ты рад меня видеть. А на семинаре ты даже не спросил Югёма, словно забыл о его очереди отвечать, хотя ты никогда не забывал.</p>
<p>- Чхве Ёнджэ-щи, вы подготовили доклад?</p>
<p>Я всегда был готов к твоему предмету. Может быть, я и правда был влюблен во все повести между Кодзики и Токутоми, а может, надеялся на твою одобрительную улыбку. Знал бы ты, каким красивым был, когда улыбался.</p>
<p>Югём злился на меня. Я ничего не рассказал ему о нашей встрече тем днём, но он будто чувствовал, что между нами что-то изменилось, хоть ты и не стал делать мне поблажки, лишь потому что я однажды назвал тебя по имени.</p>
<p>Во второй раз, клянусь, я не нарочно оставил зонт дома. Мы встретились как два старых знакомых. Ты улыбнулся и кивнул головой. Я встал подле тебя, и мы снова пошли до станции метро плечом к плечу.</p>
<p>- Ты сегодня опять без зонта.</p>
<p>- Так вышло.</p>
<p>Я чувствовал, что ты смотришь на меня, только никак не мог понять, зачем. Ты ждал, что я заговорю с тобой первым? Мне стоило огромных усилий, чтобы начать.</p>
<p>- У вас такое хорошее произношение, Джинён-щи. Вы знаете японский?</p>
<p>Ты улыбнулся и снова поправил меня, чтобы я обращался к тебе по имени.</p>
<p>- Я изучал японскую литературу в Осаке.</p>
<p>- Почему литература, Джинён…?</p>
<p>- Это – единственная возможность понять, какими тогда на самом деле были люди. Сколько бы ты не прочитал современных книг о прошлом, какими бы достоверными они ни были, ты никогда не узнаешь, как на самом деле люди того времени видели мир. Как чувствовали. О чем мечтали. А ты, Ёнджэ? Почему ты выбрал литературу?</p>
<p>Я прыснул и громко рассмеялся, распугивая спрятавшихся от дождя воробьев под листьями лабазника. Ты удивленно вздернул брови, но не сдержал улыбки.</p>
<p>- Мне нужны были легкие баллы.</p>
<p>Ты понимающе кивнул.</p>
<p>- Для легких баллов ты слишком сильно стараешься.</p>
<p>- У меня нет другого выбора.</p>
<p>В этот момент мне показалось, что мои слова могли обидеть тебя, ведь я видел, сколько сил и страсти ты вкладываешь в свою работу, поэтому тут же добавил:</p>
<p>- Я влюбился в ваш предмет, поэтому у меня нет выбора. Вы очень хороший преподаватель.</p>
<p>- Спасибо. Только не думаю, что остальные такого же мнения обо мне, - тогда я впервые увидел твою неуверенность. До этого момента мне казалось, что ты тверд и непоколебим, и тебя уж точно не заботит мнение окружающих.</p>
<p>- О вас много говорят, Джинён.</p>
<p>- Что говорят? Что я злой и мстительный?</p>
<p>- И много чего еще.</p>
<p>Ты тогда от души рассмеялся, я даже не знал, что у людей может быть такая красивая улыбка. Тогда я сказал себе, что в следующий раз обязательно заставлю тебя так же широко рассмеяться, чего бы мне это ни стоило.</p>
<p>- Когда вокруг много людей, мне очень некомфортно. Гораздо проще сделать вид, что ты ненавидишь всех, чем выдавливать из себя улыбки.</p>
<p>- Безразличие отнимает меньше энергии?</p>
<p>Ты снова улыбнулся.</p>
<p>- Вроде того.</p>
<p>- На самом деле многие любят ваш предмет.</p>
<p>- Даже Югём?</p>
<p>- Он вредничает. Может, ему с трудом даются доклады, в конце концов, он на технической специальности, но он всегда с удовольствием слушает ваши лекции.</p>
<p>- Спасибо, Ёнджэ.</p>
<p>В тот день было так жарко. Я потер шею и отвернулся. Краем глаза я заметил, как ты расстегиваешь верхнюю пуговицу своей белой рубашки. Мы немного помолчали, а потом ты спросил меня обо мне. Ты так заинтересованно слушал, мне даже на момент показалось, что мои хобби имеют хоть какой-то смысл. Я рассказал тебе об уроках вокала, о своей подработке в кофейне, даже о своей коллекции открыток со всего мира, которые мне отправляли такие же странные любители посткроссинга. Рассказал тебе о своей Коко. Ты так воодушевился, и я узнал, что у тебя дома живут две замечательные собаки.</p>
<p>Ты попросил меня подержать зонт, пока искал бумажник в рюкзаке, чтобы показать мне распечатанные фотографии своих собак, а когда перехватил ручку зонта, наши ладони соприкоснулись. Мне стало ещё жарче, а ты отвел взгляд, будто тебе тоже неловко.</p>
<p>- Прости, что бумажное. На телефоне кончилась память, пришлось все фотографии удалить. Вот, - ты вынул фотокарточку и протянул мне. Ты выглядел таким гордым и радостным, и я был рад узнать, что в этой жизни есть что-то, что делает тебя счастливым, и что ты не так одинок, как о тебе говорят.</p>
<p>После ты часто смотрел на меня на лекциях, и я не мог перестать улыбаться. Ты держался изо всех сил, я видел, как ты поджимал губы, борясь с тем, чтобы ненароком не выдать свою радость, когда видишь меня.</p>
<p>- Прикинь, он мне доклад засчитал, - Югём открыл доклад, который ты вернул ему после последнего коллоквиума. Мы сидели в столовой, и из круассана Югёма комично выпал джем прямо на его доклад о жанре гунки. – Это ты с ним что-то сделал?</p>
<p>Я пытался не выдать себя, но мои уши меня не слушали, и густо покраснели, что не скрылось от глаз моего друга.</p>
<p>- Это ты! Правда? Правда, Ёнджэ?</p>
<p>- Я просто сказал ему, что ты очень любишь его предмет, но доклады у тебя не получаются, потому что ты технарь.</p>
<p>Югём почесал голову.</p>
<p>- Что есть, то есть, - он вздохнул, - лекции он читает отменно. Постой! Когда это ты ему сказал?</p>
<p>Я оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никто нас не услышит, и рассказал другу о наших с тобой коротких встречах по моей глупости и забывчивости. Югём  только улыбнулся, но не подшучивал надо мной, и даже не запел глупую детскую песенку о любви, за что я был премного ему благодарен.</p>
<p>В третий раз мы оказались под одним зонтом совершенно случайно. На тот момент мне именно так и показалось, но сейчас, вспоминая те дни и череду событий, повлекших эту «случайную» встречу, я понимаю, что всему виной был Югём. Его молчание стоило мне зонта.</p>
<p>- Ёнджэ-я, слушай, я зонт сломал.</p>
<p>Я поднял глаза и увидел запыхавшегося друга над головой.</p>
<p>- Можно я твой возьму, пожалуйста? Дождя к вечеру уже не будет. Ты же до восьми здесь?</p>
<p>Так я остался без зонта. Увидев меня, ты так ласково улыбнулся, что у меня сдавило ребра. Ты был тогда таким красивым на фоне ярко-зеленой густой листвы под огромным черным зонтом, что напомнил мне о японских гравюрах и королевских наложницах, гуляющих в снег под хрупкими зонтиками.  </p>
<p>- Привет.</p>
<p>Я привычно встал рядом с тобой, и мы пошли вниз по улице.</p>
<p>- Где твой зонт? – снова спросил ты.</p>
<p>- Одолжил Югёму. Синоптики обещали, что к вечеру дождь закончится.</p>
<p>- Ох, Югём, - ты кивнул и о чем-то задумался.</p>
<p>- Спасибо, что не так строго отнеслись к его последнему докладу, - торопливо начал я. – Только, пожалуйста, Джинён, не думайте, что я панибратствую с вами только чтобы вы помогали мне с баллами или моему другу.</p>
<p>- Я знаю, Ёнджэ.</p>
<p>- Мне приятно общаться с вами.</p>
<p>- Правда? Возможно, ты единственный человек, который часами готов слушать лекции о японской литературе. К сожалению, я больше ни о чем другом не смогу поддержать разговор, - ты немного покраснел, и я не знал, что мне сделать, что мне сказать, чтобы ты перестал говорить о себе такие несуразные вещи. Я не понимал, почему ты пытался принизить себя в моих глазах. Ждал ли ты одобрения, или я нравился тебе уже тогда, и ты был настолько отчаянно безнадежен в своей симпатии ко мне, что решил переубедить меня в обратном.</p>
<p>- А как же Масаси Кисимото?</p>
<p>- Это сущий вздор, - ты легко рассмеялся, - разве можно говорить всерьез о Наруто?</p>
<p>- Разве все разговоры должны быть серьезными?</p>
<p>Ты пожал плечами и с каким-то тягучим отчаянием посмотрел на меня. Я не знаю, почему улыбался. Может быть, потому что ты открылся мне чуть больше, чем всем остальным, может быть, потому что ты выложил все свои страхи передо мной в нашу третью встречу.</p>
<p>- Мне кажется человек более настоящим, если он может наслаждаться как «элитарной», так и массовой культурой, не делая различий на плохое и хорошее, - сказал я.</p>
<p>- Ты очень умен, Ёнджэ. Я рад, что ты все время забываешь свой зонт.</p>
<p>У меня снова получилось рассмешить тебя и увидеть твою яркую улыбку.</p>
<p>- Приходите ко мне в кафе. Я сделаю вам скидку. Не бойтесь, я никому не скажу.</p>
<p>Ты пришел в кофейню, где я подрабатывал по выходным, на следующей неделе. У нас толком не получилось поговорить из-за множества посетителей и бродящего по залу менеджера. Мы обменялись улыбками у стойки, ты попросил у меня черный кофе с сахаром и корицей, и я почему-то был уверен, что ты любишь именно такой. Я вынес заказ, и когда подошел к твоему столику, ты окинул меня взглядом из-под своих тяжелых очков.</p>
<p>- Красивый фартук, - сказал ты и опустил глаза.</p>
<p>- Спасибо.</p>
<p>Не буду лукавить, я едва не сдержался, чтобы не сбежать в подсобку и не начать издавать странные звуки от восторга. Я знал, что ты хотел сказать совсем другое. Я знал, как хорошо я выглядел в своей рабочей форме. Девушки часто мне об этом говорили.</p>
<p>- Не забудь зонт, - напомнил тебе я и замер, поняв, что перешел на банмаль. Ты закрыл улыбку кружкой, сделал глоток и удовлетворенно закрыл глаза.</p>
<p>- Очень вкусно.</p>
<p>- Спасибо.</p>
<p>- Ты не против, если я как-нибудь покажу тебе свою любимую кофейню?</p>
<p>Это был флирт? Мы оба знали, что значит угощать парня кофе после прогулки.</p>
<p>- Я думал, что теперь эта станет твоей любимой, - ответил я.</p>
<p>Так у меня в третий раз получилось рассмешить тебя до широкой улыбки.- Определенно.</p>
<p>Я бы пробыл с тобой еще немного, но меня позвали. Я легко поклонился и ушел к кассе. Ты все поглядывал на меня, пока допивал свой кофе, после улыбнулся мне в последний раз и ушел, взяв свой зонт.</p>
<p>В четвертый раз, когда мы шли под одним зонтом, признаюсь, я тебя обманул. Мой зонт лежал в рюкзаке, цел и невредим, а я сказал тебе, что его унесло ветром.</p>
<p>- Хорошо, что ты не оставил свой в кофейне, - напомнил я.</p>
<p>- Я был очень близок к этому, - ты посмотрел на меня и смущенно опустил голову.</p>
<p>- Да, мой кофе такой вкусный, что порой затмевает рассудок.</p>
<p>Как же я люблю твой смех.</p>
<p>- Хочешь зайти на чай? – спросил ты, когда мы были рядом с моей станцией. Всю дорогу мы проговорили о сортах кофе, и ты с искренним интересом слушал о разнице обжарок, как будто не на шутку волновался за кофейные зерна, что безумно умиляло меня.</p>
<p>- Да, - конечно, я согласился. Как я мог отказать тебе, когда ты смотрел на меня вот так. Словно видел меня и все мои желания, все мои мысли о тебе и страхи.</p>
<p>У тебя дома было тепло и сухо, твои собаки чуть не снесли меня с ног. Мики и Салли. Ты сказал, что у их имен нет смысла, а я рассказал о своей Коко, которая на самом деле крошечный кокос. Ты долго смеялся. Я отмечал это каждый раз, как свою крошечную победу. После мы пили чай, как ты и обещал, обсуждая Дэниела Киза. Честно признаюсь, я ни на что не рассчитывал кроме зеленого чая, хоть и знал, что я нравлюсь тебе. Это чувствовалось, казалось, даже воздух становился плотным, когда ты смотрел на меня.</p>
<p>Ты показал мне свою сокровищницу – полку в три стены, с пола до потолка заставленную книгами, и я тоже захотел однажды поставить такую же у себя дома, видя, с каким трепетом и любовью ты относишься к книгам, как к своим детям.</p>
<p>Весь вечер ты не сводил с меня глаз, у тебя раскраснелись щеки, и ты все так же смущенно улыбался, когда я рассказывал тебе о своей Коко, которая осталась жить с мамой. Я все ждал, когда же воздух станет таким плотным, что будет невозможно дышать, и ты захочешь найти еще один источник кислорода и не выдержишь. Ты был так близко. Твой чай был холодным, а руки горячими, и честно, это вышло случайно. Я предложил тебе посмотреть на свою Коко.</p>
<p>- Знаешь, я так расчувствовался, когда ты мне показал распечатанную фотографию своих собак, что тоже сделал одну. Есть в этом некая толика романтики.</p>
<p>- Правда? – ты улыбнулся.</p>
<p>- Я тоже положил в кошелек. Подожди минутку, - я поднялся и принес свой рюкзак из коридора. Я так торопился показать тебе фотографию, что просто вытряхнул сумку тебе на диван, совсем позабыв о зонтике, которого не должно было быть по сегодняшней легенде.</p>
<p>- Ты же сказал, что его унесло ветром, - тихо произнес ты, взяв зонт, и оказался как-то совсем близко. Ты сразу понял, почему я наврал тебе о нем. Потому что хотел поговорить с тобой, увидеть тебя, найти предлог пройтись с тобой рядом. Чтобы прийти к тебе домой и выпить твоего холодного чая. Чтобы смотреть на тебя и играть с твоими собаками.</p>
<p>- Кажется, нет, - как в тумане ответил я, не зная, как ты отреагируешь. И когда я уже хотел вырвать этот несчастный черный зонт из твоей хватки, ты поцеловал меня.</p>
<p>Откуда ты узнал. Как ты догадался. Почему ты поцеловал меня. Думал я уже после, потому что думать с твоими губами на моих я совершенно не мог.</p>
<p>- Как жаль, что у тебя нет зонта, - прошептал ты, бросив мой зонтик в сторону, и улыбнулся.</p>
<p>- Даже не знаю, как нам теперь быть?</p>
<p>Дождь шел до следующего утра, синоптики объявили красный уровень опасности и сказали не покидать домов. Ты предложил остаться у тебя. Я помню, как твои собаки устроились в моих ногах, как я слушал твой шепот, - ты читал мне главу Уцусэми из Хикару Гэндзи-моногатари на японском, пока я не уснул.</p>
<p>С тех пор, каждый раз, когда что-то тревожит меня, когда я не могу уснуть и не нахожу себе места, ты читаешь мне повесть о Гэндзи, и я думаю о нашей с тобой моногатари, о том, насколько она по-японски лирична, и как много в ней о природе и о любви, и засыпаю, вспоминая как капли дождя разбивались о твой черный зонт в нашу первую встречу.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>